


Scared

by jvn



Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom, kadena trash
Genre: F/F, Kadena, Kat X Adena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvn/pseuds/jvn
Summary: She needed to do something for her love. If anything, to show her that it will take way more to scare her off. She knew she couldn’t do much, but she hoped that a small token of her love and appreciation would get Adena out of her funk. Spewed by their breakthrough form the previous night, Kat decided that if Adena couldn’t visit her country, she would bring a little bit of her country to Adena.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I’m only posting this bc the fic drought is real and hopefully my dreadful writing will motivate actual writers to come up with some new fresh content for the fam.

Scared. She felt scared. She felt sad and lonely and scared. Deep down Kat knew how happy she made Adena feel from how intensely she would smile while listening to Kat talk about her day at the office or how she would make sure Kat came home to a home cooked meal. Adena was so gentle and loving with any and everything she did, especially when it came to Kat and despite Kat letting her insecurities get the best of her, she couldn’t ignore Adena’s open displays of affection even if she tried. This is why hearing her girlfriend talk last night about feelings that she hid from her was all the more gut-wrenching. She was at work, killing off some time before her meeting, and all the bliss Adena’s love confession had created was no match for the onslaught of thoughts that followed. The word scared fiercely wrapped itself around her body, making it impossible to think rationally. How could she have been so oblivious?  Of course, both of them were more than aware of the constant threat that the U.S. immigration policy posed on their relationship but that was only the tip of Adena’s iceberg. Her entire life back home was moving on without her, and there was nothing she could do about it. All the seemingly minuscule ways to reconnect with her family that were so accessible to Kat were out of reach for Adena. No casual dinners with her parents, no family celebrations, god knows when was the last time that Adena saw mama El-Amin in person and got to be in her arms. She probably doesn’t even remember the last time she got to be in her childhood home reminiscing on the times when she was a child without a care in the world. Adena made sure to let her girlfriend know how much she cared for her, how much love and adoration she had for her, however thoughts of Adena missing her home and how sad and lonely she must feel at times couldn’t escape her. Adena felt sad and lonely and scared.

She needed to do something for her love. If anything, to show her that it will take way more to scare her off. She knew she couldn’t do much, but she hoped that a small token of her love and appreciation would get Adena out of her funk. Spewed by their breakthrough form the previous night, Kat decided that if Adena couldn’t visit her country, she would bring a little bit of her country to Adena.

*

Kat bumped into Sutton on her way to the elevator:

“Whoops, my bad.”

”Whoa there, Romeo, wifey keeping you too entertained to watch where you’re going?”

Kat looked up from her phone and got into the elevator with her best friend: ” Nah, there’s plenty of time for that tonight, though” she smirked at the fashion assistant.

“Ooh the I love you sex, just make sure you’re not late for tomorrow’s pitch meeting” she said, already making plans in her head on how to cover for her friend.

“Oh no, that is not happening again, I-”

Mmhmm” Sutton gave her a knowing look

“What, tonight I’m getting a full… 4 hours of sleep, I promise”

“Whatever you say, Romeo”

“You know, if this is gonna be a thing, we’re gonna need to find a new lovestruck fool character because straight white boy is not really on brand for me.”

“Hmm Good point, I’ll work on it.” Sutton agreed and stepped out of the elevator.”Also, thanks for confirming you’re a lovestruck fool.”

Kat sped up her walking:”As much as I want to listen to you tease me, I have to hurry, I have to pick up takeout.”

Just as Sutton was about to ask why a proper dinner reservation wasn’t made Kat turned around as she was exiting the building:”I’ll give you and Tiny Jane the rundown tomorrow morning. Love you!”

“Love you too and you better!” Sutton shouted.  

*

It was the only place she knew had one of Adena’s favorite desserts: She mentioned it while they were on one of their culinary escapades in Peru. It was a mom and pop pastry shop, except it was a bit more modern than the others considering their owners were two young first-generation Iranian immigrants. Adena stumbled upon the shop during her first year in New York. After a long night of partying with her friends, she could only think of one way to deal with her budding hangover – bamiyeh. The photographer couldn’t believe she forgot to ask her mom for the recipe, and she was craving them so much that she couldn’t possibly wait for an appropriate time to call her. She reluctantly opted for the second best option – google. Adena couldn’t bring herself to actually search for another recipe, so after about 30 mins of browsing through Persian food places online, she stumbled on a yelp page of a newly opened Iranian pastry shop. Adena swears that she instantly saw the potential of the humble establishment when she saw the page, but in reality, the close proximity was what attracted her in the first place. She had a taste of the delicious syrup-soaked fried dough, and although it wasn’t her mother’s bamiyeh, the rest was history.

Close as it might have been to Adena’s old apartment, Kat had to go all the way to the other side of the city to pick up the dessert since they had a no delivery policy and New York postmates was trash, and she had to hurry because she didn’t want to keep Adena waiting anymore than she had to. While on the cab drive back to her apartment, Kat took the opportunity to work on the second part of her plan that Sutton interrupted back at Scarlet.

*

“Baybee!” Kat exclaimed as soon as she opened the door to her apartment, eager to see her girlfriend and her reaction to the first part of the surprise.

“In the kitchen, azizam”

After leaving her bag and coat at the rack in the hallway, Kat went in and hugged her beautiful girlfriend from behind who was lighting the candles on the dinner table “Aww you called me my love” she said while peppering small pecks on Adena’s neck and shoulder.

“Kat? are you secretly fluent in farsi now?” Adena turned in her girlfriend’s arms to look at her with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

“Maybe” Kat mysteriously responded with a wink and went to put the dessert on the kitchen counter.

Adena could swear she sensed a smell that was all too familiar so she followed her girlfriend:”Is that…. Kat, how did you get this?”

A big smile made its way onto Kat’s face when she turned to Adena and told her how she remembered the Iranian pastry shop. She was just about to say how sweet the cashier was to her when she noticed Adena’s hand creep up from her hip all the way to the back of her neck, looking at her with the most gorgeous and sincere expression on her face so she paused for a second to compose herself. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t take things to the bedroom yet, she had more tricks up her sleeve. Adena took this opportunity to say how thankful she was and how she couldn’t wait to show her gratitude after dinner. Ok now Kat really needed to focus before she forgot her own name, let alone the expressions she memorized. She quickly took out her phone and busied her hands with playing the music she found on youtube earlier that day. She figured if Adena was constantly exposed to American pop culture, she would appreciate a little Middle Eastern music to set the mood. She wasn’t sure which songs were Adena’s favorite so she opted for a composition of Persian music with Spanish guitar that she herself found exceptionally beautiful.

“Oh I was just about to ask if you wanted to play-“ Adena made her way over to the table when she started recognizing the tunes coming from the speakers.

“Ok Ms Edison you have some explaining to do, how on earth did you find this music?” She tried to sound threatening but the huge grin on her face gave her away

I just googled Persian music and then did a deep dive into the depths of the acoustic Persian side of youtube and let me tell you, there are some gems in there.”

“well, what made you do that? You know you can come to me for some song recommendations, not that I don’t like your pick.”

“Oh I just wanted to, you know, make you feel not so homesick or like an outsider. I know you don’t want to make me feel guilty and I’m not but I- I don’t know, what you said last night resonated and if going back home isn’t an option right now, maybe it would help if it felt a little bit like your home here.”

She was almost at a loss for words. Because of course Kat would go out of her way to make sure she’s not too preoccupied with anything that’s bothering her. Of course her amazing girlfriend would be that considerate. It was such a sweet gesture and Adena was secretly thankful it did not require Kat to fork up 11k of anyone’s money. She leaned up and placed a long-lasting kiss no Kat’s lips, hoping it would convey all the love that she couldn’t possibly put into words at that moment.

*

Their dinner was filled with laughs, stories about how their day went, stolen glances like they were on their first date – both uncharacteristically shy but still incapable of taking their eyes off each other. Kat made her way to the couch with a plate of the delicious dessert, joining Adena who was about to pick something for them to watch. She was a little bit nervous about the last part of her master plan, but she was nothing if not ready to slightly embarrass herself in front of her girlfriend.

“Sham dwst dashtna bwd aziz-am” It sounded so shaky that Adena could barely make out what she was trying to say. It was incredibly adorable, however, so all she could do was chuckle.            

“Damn it, I knew internet was gonna play me with the translation” As much as Kat wanted to be upset about it, she started chuckling along with Adena. “Was I at least close though? I know I got the last part right.” Adena had a reply ready, but she was too busy full on laughing at this point.

“Alright, be that way, what I meant to say was that dinner was amazing, thanks babe”

Kat put her arm around Adena who finally calmed down enough to respond.

“Ooh well, in that case, you’re welcome, aziz-am.”

She leaned into her girlfriend’s embrace and Kat closed the little distance that was between them with a kiss - gentle yet firm and confident - just like Kat, and Adena reciprocated with just as much passion then climbed into Kat’s lap without stopping the kiss. Just as things started to get heated, Adena pulled back and the eye contact between them left Kat completely breathless   
(Adena’s sultry lips had something to do with it as well).

“You are so incredibly sweet, Kat, thank you for tonight” Adena brought her hand up to Kat’s cheek.

“You’re welcome, baby.” As they got back to making out, a very small but vibrant “I love you so much” came out of Kat’s mouth and now it was Adena’s turn for her breath to be taken away.


End file.
